


Letter What Letter?

by ZynviSpier



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Galaxy Gals, M/M, Slow Burn, Treebros, fukcing gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZynviSpier/pseuds/ZynviSpier
Summary: What if Connor hadn't read evans letter





	1. No letter reading here

Evan's POV

 

And print. Okay lets get up and get the letter. Wait but what if people see me get up i don't want people looking at me and what if they see me pick something off the printer?? No calm down printing stuff is normal there is literally no reason for me to be worrying right now. What if someone asks me what i printed "oh yeah ItS a leTtEr foR my tHerApisT".

"Uh hey are you okay there?" 

Why is Conner talking to me??

"What? oh uh sorry i was spacing out."

"Yeah i saw is this letter yours it says Evan Hansen thats you right?"

"Oh! yeah thats me"

He hands me my letter

"So no one signed your cast"

"I know"

"i could sign it we could both pretend we have friends"

"oh um you don't have to"

 Why would he want to sign my cast?

"no i want to do you have a sharpie?"

I hand it over reluctantly. He turns away to leave before looking back.

"Fuck it" he looks at me takes my good hand and writes down what looks like a phone number "you can text me if you want... maybe we can both actually have friends"

he laughs this cute snort laugh.


	2. Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan texts Conner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Evans contact names are tree species you can leave me alone. after you read this i recommend looking up these trees! no reason in particular they're just pretty!

Connor's POV

Damnnit why did I give him my number. He's not going to actually text me, and if he does it'll only be to make fun of me. He has no idea who i am why would he text me. I pushed him I don't think giving him his letter and signing his cast will make up for it. Why do i care?? 

**1 New message**

 

_um hi this is Evan from the computer lab?_

* * *

 

Evan's POV

Okay lets do this. I'm gonna do it. I mean he wouldn't give me his number if he didn't want me to text him.... right? What if he's only doing this to make fun of me?? No I have to do this. How much damage could one text do? I mean probably a lot but I have a chance of making a friend.... maybe a real one?

 

_JWBirch: _um hi this is Evan from the computer lab?__

**JMaple: I know**

 

oKay uM whAt noW

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fyi  
> JWBirch - Japanese White Birch - Evan  
> JMaple - Japanese Maple - Connor


	3. Lunch Date~~~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not actually a lunch date

Evan's POV

 

**JMaple: maybe we could hang out during lunch or something?**

_JWBirch: yeah!_

 

*the next day during lunch*

Is he coming? what if this is a prank? no i think he's just as lonely as me.

"hey"

"oh! um hey."

He sits down next to me and i realize i have no idea what to talk about. i spent so much time worrying about weather he would come i didn't think to worry about what to say

 

*one new message*

ABeech: just ask him what he likes jfc

_JWBirch:???? what?? where are you??_

ABeech: i saw you and i didn't want to interupt your little lunch date

_JWBirch: ITS NOT A DATE!!!!!_

ABeech: ok bud

 

"are..... are your contact names trees?"

"what? oh! um yeah..... you saw them?"

"yeah sorry for looking over your shoulder you just looked upset?"

"of course i did i was talking to jared"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABeech - American Beech - Jared


	4. Tree species and tangents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want you to know im listening to jazz as i write this

Connor's POV

 

Ok. What fucking now. 

 

"So your contact names are trees? Um what kind are they?? JWBirch and ABeech?"

"Oh! I shortened the names JWBirch is Japanese White Birch I put that as myself because birches are my favorite type of tree! ABeech is an American Beech they look neat and beech sounds like bitch which Jared kinda is. Your's is Japanese Maple because they're dark and look nice! ... Not that you look nice I don't mean it like that... Not that you don't look nice either I mean tha-"

 

I put my hand up in front of his face and laugh,

 

"Calm down okay?"

 

* * *

 

 

Evan's POV

 

"... Not that you don't look nice either I mean tha-" I can feel my face heating up when Connor puts his hand in front of my face and laughs god his laugh is so cute. Wait that sounds gay I'm not gay am I??

 

"Calm down okay?"

"O-okay sorry" I try to throw a little laugh to make me seem less weird.

 

I hear the bell ringing off in the distance.

 

"So um... Maybe we could do this again? This was nice?"

"Oh! I um yeah!" I can't believe he still wants to hang out after my little tangent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me 100% projecting my awkwardness and love of trees onto Evan. I love Japanese white birches they are my favorites <3


	5. Does Connor want to fuck me??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared is an ass and Evan is self deprecating as per usual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumbass - jared  
> Weedwacker - Connor  
> Treeman - evan

Evan's POV

*after school*

ABeech: sooo how was ur lunch date?

_JWBirch: it was not a date!_

ABeech: ok sure then how was ur completely straight lunch hangout

_JWBirch: it was good he wants to hang out again tomorrow!_

ABeech: buddy as much as I hate to say it.... hes probably only hanging out with u  because he wants to make fun of uor he wants to fuck u

_JWBirch: okay first of all you are probably sooo happy to say that. Second who would he make fun of me too? Third of all kdjemeydursrhIrsitdoyftkursus_

 

Now that I've convinced Jared I'm calm I can panic. Oh god what if Jared is right?!?!? What if he tells Zoe what if he wants to fuck me?!?!? No I'm pretty sure he has high enough standards to know that I'm a worthless loser.

 

ABeech: well why don't we find out? I texted him asking

_JWBirch: you did not_

ABeech: oh but i did

* * *

Connor's POV

Dumbass: hey what do u want with Evan I mean we all know u dont actually want to b his friend

**WeedWacker: ???? Because he seems to be the only one in this god forsaken hell hole who doesn't seem to be a complete asshole**

 

**Weedwacker: your friend texted me**

_Treeman: shsjak I know I'm so sorry he's such an idiot_

**Weedwacker: you didnt put him up to this?**

_Treeman: dear god no_

**Weedwacker: k just making sure**

* * *

Evan's POV

  _JWBirch: Jared I fucking hate you_

**** ABeech: dont we all?

 

 


End file.
